1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of transmitting and receiving a broadcasting signal and an apparatus for receiving a broadcasting signal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Digital television (DTV) can provide various services in addition to video and audio services which are inherent functions of TV. For example, the DTV can provide an electronic program guide (EPG) or the like to users, and can provide-contents via a real time or non-real time transport channel. In particular, an apparatus for receiving a broadcasting signal includes a mass storage device. In addition, since the apparatus is connected to the Internet for performing bi-directional communication or a data communication channel, the number of services which can be provided using the broadcasting signals has been significantly increased.
In such an environment, recently, a method of transmitting and receiving a broadcasting signal, which is capable of providing a real-time broadcasting service and a non-real-time broadcasting service, and an apparatus for receiving a broadcasting signal, which is capable of implementing the method, have been developed.
Meanwhile, as a possibility that a scalable video/audio coding scheme is employed as a next-generation broadcasting video codec for the viewing and the recoding of high-quality and high-effect video/audio data is increased, it is expected that various functions using the scalable video/audio coding scheme will be introduced. Conventionally, the limitation and the authority for the viewing and recording of high-quality video/audio data were not separately considered. In the current real-time terrestrial signal is free-to-air, no problem is generated in the viewing of the high-quality or high-resolution video/audio data if a receiver has capability for receiving the high-quality or high-effect video/audio data. However, various problems may be generated in the recording of the high-quality or high-effect video/audio data. For example, conventionally, in the case where high-quality video data is recorded, the quality of the data was graded down. In this case, an additional device such as a transcoder is further necessary. In the scalable video coding scheme, data coded according to video layers (base and enhancement layers) may be separately transmitted. In particular, the unauthorized recording and viewing of high-quality contents (e.g., enhancement layer data) by a unauthorized user need to be prevented.